


Pressure points

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Protective!Derek, i guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale pack is known across the country as one of the strongest packs in America, if not the strongest. Ever since the Alpha Pack was decimated on their land. But yet, no one knows who the alpha, Derek Hale’s, pressure point is. Well, his pack knows, but they are certainly extremely good at covering it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure points

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is what happens when someone with ADHD is exhausted, but can't sleep, and is avoiding homework. I had a different path in mind for this but it wanted to go this way so whatever. Yeap. Enjoy.

The whole pack was standing in front of the Hale house, waiting. There was a pack passing through town and they were coming to meet Derek for official permission to pass through the territory.

Derek stood in front, Isaac and Scott on either side of him. Boyd and Erica near Isaac while Jackson, Lydia, and Allison were on Scott’s half. They were all spread out, in a vague U-shape in front of the steps to the house. Where Stiles and Danny were sitting. The only humans among a group of wolves, a hunter, and a banshee.

“When will they be here?” Stiles asked.

“They’re coming.” Scott answered. “Almost here.”

A moment later seven figures melted from the forest, taking up a formation across from the Hale Pack. The man in front nodded to Derek, stretching his head to bare his neck slightly, submitting to the territory’s alpha.

“My name is Alpha Malan Tilo.” He said. “And I request permission to pass through your land with my pack.”

“What is your business here?” Isaac asked. As Derek’s second he was to speak for the pack.

“We are passing through to an ally’s land in Washington state.” The man answered. “They asked for our assistance in a matter of pest control.”

Isaac nodded and looked to Derek, who seemed to think for a moment before nodding. Isaac looked back at the other alpha and spoke. “In return for allowing you to pass through these lands safely who will promise to leave quickly and not kill on our land. We must also ask that you promise to come to our assistance should we ever need it. Which we most likely won’t but covering the basics.”

Malan nodded and stepped forward to cement it but Stiles’s attention was drawn to the other members of his pack. There were two females and four males. All of them seemed to be on edge, as if ready for a fight. Which isn’t surprising considering this is the territory where the Alpha pack bit the dust, but it seemed unnecessary at this point as they had a truce. Unless. Stiles caught the movement just as it began and shouted. “DUCK!”

Each and every pack member, including Derek, hit the ground. By now they’d learned that if Stiles says something in that tone, it’s life or death. The wolves hit and rolled, moving easily. Stiles could hear roars all around him as the wolves fought, but he could tell from his sense of safety that his pack was around him and they were just trying to get in. And then he heard a grunt as Danny was pulled away from him by someone. He barely had time to shout before he was pulled up and froze as claws pressed against his throat.

“EVERYONE FREEZE!” He heard the other alpha shout.

Stiles looked around, trying not to nick himself on the claws of one of the other males that were at his throat, and tried to see who was where. He saw Danny being held in the same way as he was by another male while Allison and Lydia were both held by females. A third male had Erica pinned to the ground, claws at her throat. Derek had the fourth males’s throat in his claws and Isaac was nearby, a little bloody but fine. Scott, Jackson, and Boyd were shoulder to sholder, facing the other alpha, fully wolfed out. And the alpha was still standing where he’d been before the fight.

“Derek Hale.” He said, any pretense of friendliness forgotten. “You’re a very wanted man, did you know that? What I said was completely true. We’re on our way to an ally to help with pest control. And well, you’re the pests.”

Derek snarled.

“No I’ll be having none of that. Let go of my second and tell your pups to stop trying to fight. Or my pack rips those five throats out.”

Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd all growled. That was to be predicted. Scott loves Allison. Boyd loves Erica. Jackson loves Lydia. And Isaac hates anyone threatening his pack, especially Danny, who’d helped him get through school this year. Ever since they’ve been dancing around each other, but after this, well.

“Stop.” Derek said, letting the other wolf go and slipping back to human himself. Stiles noticed a touch of panic in his eye before the walls flew up and he was emotionless again. The other three snarled but followed their alphas lead, glancing at the captured members. Isaac let out a small whimper.

That just made Milan laugh. “Well I guess that’s that then. But I have one question for you Derek, which one is yours?”

Everyone looked confused but Derek carefully kept a blank face. “They are all mine.” He answered. “They are my pack.”

“No which is your pressure point? You know, that one other person that you’d do anything for. Kill for. Die for. Every wolf has one. It’s easy to read these little ones, but you’re a wall to break down. A challenge. And I love challenges.”

“They are my pack.” Derek repeated.

Milan laughed and stepped forward. “Well I guess I could just start ripping out throats until I get an answer.” He looked around before pointing at Allison and looked at Derek. “Maybe I’ll start with her.”

Scott snarled but Derek didn’t react.

“No? Alright, what about her?” He said, moving his finger to Erica. “She’s pretty?”

Boyd snarled this time but again Derek didn’t move, just watched Milan.

“Hm. Maybe not. Her? I guess being with a banshee could be interesting.” He pointed to Lydia, who spat in his direction. The claws at her throat were too tight to let her get enough air for a scream.

He laughed. “No. Maybe not.” He looked at Danny and Stiles. “So one of them then.” He gave a thought full look at both of them before walking over and standing in front of Danny. He gave him another thoughtful look, ignoring the glare Danny and Isaac were both sending him. Then he reached out and scratched Stiles’s cheek.

A snarl tore its way out of Derek, sounding kind of painful.

Milan smirked. “I should’ve known. A weak little human. Just what a strong alpha would need to keep feeling strong.”

“’Scuse me?” Stiles choked out.

Milan looked at him. “What?” He snapped.

Stiles smirked and pulled a small purple ball from his pocket. “I may be human but I’m far from defenseless.” He crushed the ball and threw it towards Milan. The awful smell grew immensely fast, distracting both Milan and the wolves nearest long enough for Danny and Stiles to both escape. At the same time Lydia twisted out of her captors grip and screamed. The Hale pack winced, but the other pack shut down. They all let go of their captives, raising their hands to cover their ears. The captives ran to their wolves, hugging quickly before moving to surround Stiles and Danny again. Lydia stopped screaming and Jackson was right there for her to hold on to, as she sometimes still gets dizzy after screaming. Derek stepped forward and looked at the other pack, who were still on their knees.

“I was going to let you go.” He said. “But then you had to go and find that little secret out and well, we can’t have that getting out. He’d never stop getting into trouble if all the wolves in America were after him.”

“Might be fun though.” Stiles muttered.

Derek ignored him. “So now you’re going to submit and I’m going to take the memory away. You won’t ever remember coming here. In fact you’ll be so confused you’ll just go right along with it when we put you on a plane for Asia. And you’ll never come back here again. I’ll make sure to plant that in those stupid brains of yours. Oh, and another thing, of course he’s my pressure point. He’s just as stubborn as me and doesn’t let me get away with stupid ideas that I do admit I get sometimes. He makes sure the pack gets their homework done and helps them because lord knows I’m hopeless with economics.” Derek grinned. “He’s my mate. Why wouldn’t he be my pressure point?”

Stiles grinned and walked up, the wolves moving so he could stand behind Derek, pressed against him. He pecked his cheek and set his head on his shoulder. Derek raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair before letting his fangs drop.

“Let the fun begin.”

*

Two hours later and the pack was in a puppy pile in the living room, getting rid of the other pack’s stench on them.

“That was great today Stiles.” Lydia declared. “Stiles?”

“Shhhh.” Stiles whispered. “He fell asleep.”

The whole pack smiled. It took a while for Derek to be comfortable enough to sleep around them, but he’s been happier since. Even better since he grew balls and kissed Stiles. The pack fell into an easy silence, each wolf holding tight to their pressure points. They were vulnerable with human pressure points, they knew that, and all the non-wolves understood what it means, but there wasn’t a single person in the room who would change it for the world. After all, they’re pack. They’ll always be there to protect each other. And each other’s pressure points.


End file.
